greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Mogo
History Origin Mogo is a sentient or "living" planet. When it was desired, its affliation with Green Lantern Corps is marked by its folliage that was arranged into a green band circling the body with the standard Corps lantern symbol. Mogo is also responsible for guiding the Green Lantern rings to new sentient beings after their hosts die. Background Mogo was not a social Green Lantern (Roche limits being what they are) and its interactions with the rest of the universe were not well-documented. It avoided announcing its presence, preferring to represent itself using pseudonymous holograms. In one incident, it sent holograms to purchase Lobo's dolphins. When Lobo tried to retrieve them, a Mogo hologram persuaded him not to. Lobo never discovered he was dealing with a sentient planet. At the same time, Mogo has allowed alien races to live on its surface and has been willing to change its climatic conditions to suit them. These inhabitants of Mogo may not always know that their home is alive and watching them. Mogo was also the adopted home of a group of Xenomorphs. It seems that years ago, Hal Jordan and a group of fellow Green Lanterns were charged with dealing with these Xenomorphs following the death of a Green Lantern, and Hal Jordan wanted to avoid killing them if possible, believing that they were just animals, and thus were not evil. His solution was to deposit them on Mogo, where they would be a threat to no one and would be able to live. Years after that, however, Kyle Rayner traveled to Mogo to rescue the crew of a crashed freighter. This was Rayner's first encounter with the sentient planet, although he didn't speak to Mogo directly. Mogo traveled to Sector 1014 to seek the aid of Ch'p when he lost contact with the power battery on Oa. Mogo was unaware that the battery had been destroyed and that Ch'p had been killed. Having relied on the emerald energy of the power battery to sustain him, Mogo lost consciousness and drifted through space until he was discovered by a nomadic alien race. These aliens proceeded to strip Mogo of his natural resources and pollute his environment. Mogo's body reacted instinctively, creating constructs to hinder the aliens' efforts to exploit his resources. Mogo was finally rescued by Kyle Rayner and Jade, who were in the process of recruiting former Green Lanterns to rejoin the Corps. Rayner used his power ring to repel Mogo's constructs and ultimately rejuvinate Mogo to his original state. Mogo offered to allow the aliens to settle on him and offered to take care of all their needs, but the stubborn beings chose to abandon their settlements. Mogo later revealed to Rayner that he was relieved the aliens had left, and that he had planned to give them terrible weather in retaliation for their pollution. Following the resurrection of the Guardians of the Universe and the reestablishment of the Green Lantern Corps, Mogo rejoined the Corps. Mogo requested back-up against Rannian and Thanagarian forces. Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner, Stel and Green Man were dispatched to clear out the enemy fleets, and then enjoyed a respite on Mogo's surface. Mogo had also changed his policy on isolation, now encouraging Green Lanterns to come and enjoy rest on his surface. He has also given counsel to Green Lanterns struggling with their new dual lives. The Battle of Mogo Mogo played a major role in the conclusion of the battle against Superboy-Prime, in which the Green Lantern Corps, Superman and Kal-L to stop the villainous Superboy-Prime. The Supermen, Kal-El and Kal-L, took the deluded Superboy-Prime into the red sun Rao in a desperate gamble to depower him. With their powers waning, the Kryptonians managed to crash land on Mogo, before they would all perish in deep space. The Supermen managed to stop Superboy, but not before he managed to critically injure Kal-L. After the fight, the rest of the Green Lantern Corps took Superboy-Prime into custody. Sinestro Corps War During the Sinestro Corps War, Mogo was responsible for directing Green Lantern Rings to potential new bearers after their Green Lanterns died. Because the Corps was in a constant state of recruitment, he was targeted by the Sinestro Corps for destruction. They used Ranx the Sentient City, enlarged to Mogo's size, to drill to Mogo's core, where the Children of the White Lobe would detonate blink-bombs and kill Mogo. Green Lanterns Kilowog and Salaak lead a force of Green Lanterns to defend Mogo. However, the Guardians, seeing the number of Green Lanterns dropping while the Sinestro Corps remained static, authorized the Lanterns to use lethal force against their enemies. Sodam Yat destroyed Ranx before he could kill Mogo, and the Sinestro Corps were deprived of their only viable method of attacking Mogo, now even more dangerous since he could kill. After the conclusion of the War, Kilowog enjoyed a brief leave with energy constructs of his deceased family on Mogo. The Blackest Night When The Blackest Night came to pass, the planetform Mogo recieved the summons to return to Oa where it discovered the planet being swarmed by the undead Black Lantern Corps who were attempting to claim the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. Upon arriving, Mogo executed the Primacy Directive and increased its gravity onto Oa thus dragging all of its inhabitants to Mogo's surface. The Black Lanterns were brought at such speeds that they crashed onto the planet's surface, and were then pulled down into Mogo's core. Mogo said that the intense heat of his core would prevent them from ever reforming, and that they would burn for all eterntiy. However, all the Green Lanterns and their allies were safely brought onto the surface thus ending the Black Lantern threat to Oa. Prophecy In a prophecy narrated to Abin Sur, it is said that Mogo will be the last Green Lantern. In a battle with the Empire of Tears, Ranx the Sentient City will explode a blink-bomb within Mogo's core, killing the sentient planet and ending the Green Lantern Corps forever. The events of the Sinestro Corps seem to have disproved this prophecy, as Ranx was destroyed by Sodam Yat as it attempted to drill into Mogo's core. The Future In the 31'st Century, Mogo has been long dead, along with the rest of The Green Lantern Corps. His ring eventually made it's way back to Oa where it was deactivated by Sodam Yat, the last Guardian of The Universe, who said that he would be missed like all the others and dropped Mogo's ring onto a massive pile of Green Lantern power rings. Powers and Abilities Powers *Mogo has extreme willpower which led to his introduction into the Green Lantern Corps. Abilities *Multi-Tasking: Mogo guides the Rings of fallen Green Lanterns toward new wielders. Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Mogo is interchangeably referred to as both a person and a location. *Mogo mentions his actions during the Blackest Night were part of a specific set of instructions for a protocol set down by the Guardians in the event of hostile presence on Oa Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Mogo/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Mogo_%28New_Earth%29 Category: Planets